The One That Got Away
by el Cierto
Summary: Akashi was a man with a few words, but was that enough the reason he said to his team when he left them? And what he meant by giving his title of leader to Kuroko? Would Kiseki no Sedai accept his leaving? Set on Teiko Middle-School. OOC. Oneshot. Short


**Kuroko Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I own nothing but the idea of this fict. I gain nothing but pleasure by making this fict**

**.**

**My first Kurobasu Fanfiction**

**.**

**Akashi y Kuroko**

**.**

**1****st**** POV. OOC. Rush. Grammatical Error. Standard warning applied**

**Please bear with my bad grammar and style since English is not my native and this one is unbetaed ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I could say I envy him, Akashi Seijuurou-kun. With his average height, he was able to manage himself to lead a very big and famous basketball team, Teikou Basketball. Not only that, he was also a star in academic field for being the smartest student who always got the best rank in every subject. Further, as if it was still not good enough, Akashi-kun was also the only son of a man who was the one of the most successful businessmen in the country. And the last, to complete all the best thing he had, he was also gifted with a good looking face, even handsome and charismatic.

Nobody demured Akashi-kun's charisma as a leader, even with his young age, for he was only second youngest after me. His presence could be felt even when he was still meters away. Everyone respected him. No one dared to object what he decided. His word was a law, sort of. After all—whic was I wonder and may everyone did too—Akashi-kun was never wrong. All his decision always right.

All things about Akashi-kun was the opposite of me, Kuroko Tetsuya.

XXX

It was raining that day when the training ended. However, it did not make anyone to stay longer in the gym to wait until the rain stopped. Soon after Akashi-kun ended it, everyone left. In less than five minutes, the gym had already empty, only the regular team remained. They were Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and of course the captain Akashi-kun, our manager, Momoi-san and myself.

Aomine-kun was lazily lying on the bench as usual. Kise-kun was playing with his phone as usual. Midorima-kun was holding his lucky item—which is a green frog doll—as usual. Murasakibara-kun was eating snacks as usual. Momoi-san was writing a report as usual. Akashi-kun was spacing out as usu— wait, it was not usual. It was not usual for someone like Akashi-kun to be spacing out. So, well, it intrigued me to find him at such state. Unfortunately, right when I wanted to approach him, to ask him what's wrong with him, Momoi-san was the first to reach him. And that, he was busied by the report given by Momoi-san.

I kept my eyes on Akashi-kun. I watched the way he looked so serious reading the report, the way his heterochromatic eyes flicked from word to word as Momoi-san waited beside him and the way his lips move a bit to form a very vague but satisfied smile. After all, Momoi-san's report was indeed the best report. She was the most capable in collecting more than anyone in the Teiko. Therefore, Akashi-kun believed in her and made her to be main manager of Teiko Basketball.

When suddenly Akashi-kun turn his head to my direction, I hurriedly looked to another side of the room, pretending to look at Kise-kun who was busy talking in phone with his manager. Inside I growled because I was sure that Akashi-kun knew that I was kind of observing him. And, I knew well that he never like to be observed.

"Okay, Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi and Satsuki … and …," Akashi-kun looked at me sharply then said, "Tetsuya … let's go home now!"

With that, everyone in the room moved to the direction of the exit door. And unfortunately, I was the last one to move, right behind Akashi-kun. _What a good_!

Unlike the usual, this time everyone was quiet. I did not know why. Even Kise-kun was quiet, not cheerful and bubbling randomly as he used to be. And Momoi-san was also did not hug my arm as she liked to do, not that I wanted it too. It was just kind of weird when everyone did not acted as they used to be.

Meanwhile, the sky was still so grey with little drops of rain fell down softly hit the road and our head and shoulders since no one of use like to pull out our umbrella.

Until we reached the halt, which was located several tens meters from our school gate, everyone kept quiet. This thing, inevitably, really disturbed my mind. I thought that something must be happened and I was the only one who knew nothing.

I was about to speak when a bus suddenly appeared in front of us. One by one got on the bus until it was my turn. But I was stopped by a hand who suddenly held my wrist when I was about to get my right foot on the bus. Apparently it was Akashi-kun who stopped me.

I did not question Akashi-kun for his sudden action. I knew he always had a reason.

And that, I just let the bus went away, left me alone with Akashi-kun. I could see the look of my other friends in the bus. If this was usual situation, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun or Momoi-san definitely would cry my name directly and even would not leave until I was with them.

"My apology to make you can't go home early as them, Tetsuya." Akashi-kun said while his eyes looked at me in a regretful look before he turned to the wet black road before us.

"You have something to say to privately, Akashi-kun?" I said in my usual expressionless tone.

Akashi-kun did not answer directly. Instead he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before facing me back. His usual stoic expression was replaced with an expression that I never found on him before. It was the expression of sorrow.

"Akashi-kun … you … Tell me! What is actually happened?" I almost cried. Almost.

"Tetsuya … I would like to ask you a favor."

"…" I did not say anything, just looked at him in the eye. Yes, I was the one of few people who dared to do that.

"I ask you to lead the team for me."

"!" I could not keep my stoic any longer. Without I even realized, I stepped forward and grab his arms.

"Yes, Tetsuya, you heard me right. You are the one who will lead the team for me."

"And why I have to do that?" I said hoarsely. My throat was suddenly so dry. Like something painful struck directly to my body, I felt numb.

"Because I am about to leave." Akashi-kun expression was back to his usual stoic.

"To where and why you have to leave?" I shout. I did not care if anybody else would look at me strangely to shout that loud. I did not even use my polite tone anymore.

"To America, Tetsuya." Akashi-kun answered with a sheer smirk.

"America? Don't say that you …" My words stopped by Akashi-kun's nodding.

"Hnn. You're right. I was requested join an NBA team."

"I can't believe that. Akashi-kun … you won't leave us just for that kind of reason. You won't abandon us like this."

"Everyone is fine by themselves, Tetsuya. Even, you all, I am sure, would follow me soon."

"You're kidding, right? You're kidding, ne, Akashi-kun. Tell me you are kidding."

But Akashi-kun just shook his head. "Sorry, Tetsuya. But this is the fact. Farewell."

While saying the sentence, Akashi-kun put something on my hand and then he walked away before getting into a black shining elegant car that I knew was his family car.

I wanted to cry his name out but my mouth felt like being sealed, my throat so dry, and my body shaking. And second later, I got on my knees with tears falling down on my cheeks. For the first time, I cried. The thing Akashi-kun gave me was his captain jersey. My tears even fell swiftly as I buried my face into the jersey.

I might keep crying like that for hours if I did not feel a hand on my shoulder along with so familiar voice, "Tetsu …"

"Aomine-kun?" I said in a hoarse voice as I turned my head to the Teiko ace, a bit surprised by his appearance. Not only him, apparently, all of the regular was there. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and also Momoi-san.

"Get up, Tetsu! Tch! Boys don't cry, ya know that?"

"Kurokocchi … Hwaa …" Kise-kun stepped forward and hugged me.

"Tch! Kise! Don't make situation to be worse!" Midorima shout while fixed his glasses.

"Do you know the real reason Akashi-kun leave?"

"Of course. He leaves to play for NBA. That bastard!" Aomine said angrily.

Usually, Murasakibara-kun would defense Akashi-kun every time anyone insulted him, but this time he just kept quiet. And I also noticed that he was without his snack.

"Akashicchi is so mean!" Kise said in his anger tone.

"Akashi is just someone who thirsts for greater glory." Midorima-kun stated.

"No _minna-san_ … I … I believe he has another reason. A very important reason. And it's not even related to NBA." I kept my belief even though my heart felt so numb.

But everyone, even Murasakibara-kun—the one I thought the closest one to Akashi-kun—did not agree with me. Everyone was angry to Akashi-kun.

_A month later _…

The team was not as same as when Akashi-kun was still around. At least I think so. Even though everyone, surprisingly, respected me as their leader, but still, I felt strange. For me whose presence was very weak to lead such powerful team, was really strange. I wondered if Akashi-kun had done something before taking his leave to make everyone accept me as their leader.

That day we just finished our basic regular training when a terribly crowded sound suddenly heard outside the gym.

Directly we ran out of the gym. Apparently, the crowded came from several school committees. They were from student council, science committee, library committee and defense committee. Which make me wonder was that they were running toward us, basketball team.

"What happens?" Aomine-kun directly asked once the crowd stopped several steps before us.

Instead of answering Aomine-kun's question, one of them shoved a folded magazine which was directly grabbed by Aomine-kun.

His eyes widened in disbelief before the magazine falling down from his grip.

"Aomine-kun? What's in it?"

But Aomine-kun did not answer. Instead he was falling on his knees. Seeing that, I took the magazine impatiently and opened its page as quick as I can.

"Akashi … He … He was …"

And there I found it with my very eyes. Written in big black bold capital letters …

R.I.P

Akashi Seijuuro

Japan 1996 – America 2012

I did not know what happen next because suddenly my sight became blur, then slow but sure I saw Akashi-kun smiling face right before the dark hugged me close.

**FIN**

**A/N : Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
